


(Sleep)Walking Right Into My Heart

by haylches



Series: Voltron One-Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sleepwalking, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: Keith wakes up to find that Lance is walking around the grounds of their summer camp... And he doesn't seem to be awake.-----"What are you d-doing?" Keith asked through chattering teeth, finally catching up. While the water only reached the other boy's waist, it almost reached up to his belly button.The boy still didn't reply. Keith growled, pulling him around to face him."You're not supposed to--" he stopped. "Wh... Lance?" he asked, confused.Lance only stood there, a dazed look on his face. His eyes were open, but they seemed to stare right through him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	(Sleep)Walking Right Into My Heart

Keith woke up blearily, rolling over on the uncomfortable mattress. The springs were digging into his back, and he slowly lost his tentative grasp on sleep. Opening his eyes, he peered around the dark cabin. Everyone was asleep, a couple people snoring gently.

Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed. He needed to pee, and maybe the short walk to the porta-potties would help him get back to sleep.

Stepping quietly through the silent cabin, he paused when he reached the door. It was open, a cool breeze blowing into the room. That was strange.

Pushing the door open a bit more, he crept into the cool night. The moon was full, illuminating the distant lake and cresting mountains. Canoes rocked gently in the water, a light shadow moving near the shore. He took a deep breath of the crisp air, sighing happily. He didn't get to be alone very often when he was at camp; they were always supposed to have a counselor with them.

He turned towards the direction of the bathrooms, but froze, suddenly processing what he had seen.

Looking back at the canoes, he squinted. There was someone-- or something-- moving around near the lake.

What did they think they were doing? The canoes were off-limits for most of the day, let alone nighttime.

He rushed down to the shore of the lake, his mind consumed with a righteous anger,

"What do you think you're doing out here?!" he whisper-shouted, drawing closer to the figure. There was no response, which only fueled his wrath.

The boy-- he could see it was a boy now-- was stepping into the lake, his feet bare. He still wore his pajamas, and his brown hair was ruffled.

"Hey!" Keith said, his voice a little louder this time. "You're supposed to be in bed!" There was still no response. Keith let out an angry grunt, eyeing the cold water. The boy had stepped further into the lake, the water up to his knees.

Keith swore quietly to himself, dipping his feet into the water.

It was ice-cold, sending a shooting numbness up his leg. He winced, wading further into the water. The boy had stopped, the water now up to his waist.

"What are you d-doing?" Keith asked through chattering teeth, finally catching up. While the water only reached the other boy's waist, it almost reached up to his belly button.

The boy still didn't reply. Keith growled, pulling him around to face him.

"You're not supposed to--" he stopped. "Wh... Lance?" he asked, confused.

Lance only stood there, a dazed look on his face. His eyes were open, but they seemed to stare right through him.

"Uh, Lance? Are you ok?" There was still no reply. Frankly, Keith was a little freaked out.

"Lance, what are you d-doing out here?"

The boy lifted his chin, looking Keith in the eye.

"I came out here to swim," he finally said, his words slurring together slightly.

"Uh... we're s-supposed to be in bed right now," he replied, giving Lance an odd look. "Are you... Are you d-drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," Lance replied groggily.

"Uh, ok... Maybe we should go back to our cabin?"

"I want to swim," Lance replied, pouting.

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the night. You're not s-supposed to be out here." He gently grabbed Lance's upper arm, guiding him out of the freezing water. Lance put up no resistance, letting Keith pull him to shore.

"We're s-soaking wet," Keith muttered, dripping onto the damp grass. Lance only sighed softly, tilting his head to the side. Keith couldn't help but stare. The way that the water shone on the boy's skin was... intoxicating. And something was definitely up; Lance wasn't acting like the obnoxious flirt Keith knew him to be.

"Lance, are you sure you're ok?" he asked, studying the boy's face.

"Yeah," the boy said, smiling, the word more a sigh than anything else.

"Ok then... we better get back to bed," Keith said, rolling his eyes. He started towards the cabin. Turning, he saw Lance wandering in the opposite direction.

"Lance, what are you doing?!" he asked, frustrated. Dashing down the gentle hill, he grabbed the boy's hand. "We're going to go back to the cabin to sleep, alright?" Lance nodded happily, still smiling. Keith felt his heart flutter. He pushed the feeling away, dragging Lance up the hill behind him. They approached the cabin, and Keith pulled Lance into the dark room. Glancing over at Lance's bed, he saw it was empty. A duffel bag overflowing with clothes was shoved underneath.

Oh no, Keith thought, a sudden realization hitting him. Lance's pajama bottoms are totally soaked.

He had two options. He could either say "suck it" and make Lance sleep in his wet clothes, or he could help Lance change his pants. He didn't trust Lance to do it himself; his previous behavior was evidence enough of why Keith needed to help.

Staring at Lance, he felt a light blush tint his cheeks.

"Lance, you need to change your pants," he finally choked out, glancing away from the taller boy. Lance didn't reply; he only swayed back and forth gently. Keith took a deep breath. He could do this.

Guiding Lance to his bed, he pushed the boy onto the mattress. Digging through the duffel bag, he pulled out a pair of shorts. They were really short.

He blushed again, eyeing both the pair of shorts and Lance's soaking sweatpants. Steeling himself, he slowly tugged the sweatpants off of Lance's legs. Lance didn't seem to react much, only making light noises in the back of his throat. Keith tried desperately to ignore the tantalizing sounds, dropping the wet pants onto the floor.

Lance's legs were really hot. They were long and thin and muscular and tan... Keith kept his eyes trained on the shorts in his hands, avoiding the "area of interest" that rested only a foot or two away.

Hooking the shorts over Lance's feet, he slowly pulled them up the full length of Lance's legs. Once he reached the end, he got a full view of Lance's package (underwear included, folks). His blush was burning his face, threatening to give him a stroke.

He quickly shoved the shorts up the rest of the way, jumping away from Lance and onto his mattress. Burying his face in his pillow, he let out a muffled scream.

Noting his growing erection, he blushed again and threw on a different pair of pants.

He laid awake like that for a while, staring into the darkness for hours before drifting off into sleep.

\---

The next morning, Keith was absolutely drained. Last night had been both physically and emotionally exhausting. He rubbed his eyes, glancing over at Lance's cot. It was empty. He frowned to himself. Lance must be at breakfast already.

Throwing on some clothes, he trudged out of the cabin. Dark circles lingered under his eyes, and he could only imagine what state his hair must be in.

Entering the mess hall, his eyes were immediately drawn to Lance. The boy was trying to hit on some girl, winking and smiling coyly at her. Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing a muffin and slumping into the nearest chair.

"Hey, Keith, what's up?"

Keith turned with a start only to be met with electric blue eyes.

"You seem a little off today, buddy," Lance said with a chuckle, lowering himself into a nearby chair. Keith could only stare, his cheeks pink.

"Hello?" Lance asked, frowning at Keith's frozen face.

"Lance..." Keith began. "Do you... remember anything from last night?"

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, confused. "I remember Campfire if that's what you're getting at."

"No, that's not really what I'm talking about... Last night you were wandering down by the lake. Do you really not remember?" Lance's face paled.

"Oh no," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"What?"

"I must have been sleepwalking! I haven't done it since I was a kid; I thought I grew out of it." He turned to face Keith, his eyes wide with fear. "Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing."

Keith reflected on the events of the previous night.

"Uuuhhh..." he said, not wanting to tell Lance what had really happened.

"Nooo..." Lance groaned, ducking his head again. "What did I do?" he mumbled.

"Uh, you went down to the lake. You said you wanted to swim."

"Wait, did I get into the water?!"

"Yeah, but only up to your waist."

"I wasn't naked, right?"

Keith laughed. "No, you had all your clothes on." Although that didn't last long, he thought to himself, immediately blushing.

"Did you drag me back to bed?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal though," Keith replied, shrugging.

"Keith! You shouldn't have done that; I feel so bad. I'm so sorry I ruined your night with my stupid sleepwalk--." He stopped suddenly, his mouth hanging open. "Wait a second. Did you... change my pants?"

Keith cringed, blushing furiously. It sounded so much worse when Lance said it out loud.

"Um, yeah, I didn't want you to get hypothermia," he mumbled. How was this happening?

He risked a peek at Lance's face, surprised to see the boy blushing as well.

"I can't believe I hit second base and I wasn't even awake for it!" Lance finally exclaimed, obviously furious.

Keith gaped at him, his face somehow heating up even more.

"L-Lance!" he finally spat out. "I didn't-- I would never--" Lance only laughed, patting Keith's knee good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, I know you wouldn't ever do anything like that. I'm glad you changed my pants," he said, winking.

"Yeah. Uh, no problem," Keith said, blushing hard. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear forever. 

"Hey Keith?"

"Hm?" 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Lance suddenly blurted out, his words stringing together. Keith was surprised to see Lance's face was at least as bright red as his own. 

"Uh yeah, I'd like that," he said, unable to keep his grin from spreading. 


End file.
